Users (e.g., businesses) may want to move from on premises storage into cloud solutions spanning, e.g., private, public, and hybrid clouds. To enable this move, mass-migration of data and applications may be used. In some situations, rather than using substantial network resources to migrate the data to the cloud, network economics may favor the physical moving of data to, e.g., a data center (e.g., using a physical transport, such as a truck, to physically move Exabytes (EBs) of data on the physical storage devices to a data center managing storage of the cloud).